Two Mothers, Two Different Stories
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Bianca finally has Miranda back in her arms. Now it's time for Babe and JR to get back their son. This story deals with Bianca's feelings on the fact that Babe HAD knowning kept Miranda from her. Also JR and Babe's search for their son and perhaps thei


"Miranda, I want you to meet your second mother, Babe Chandler." Bianca said as she gently placed Miranda into Babe's arms. She smiled into J.R.'s face. "And Miranda I want you to meet your father, J.R. Chandler."

"Are you sure?" J.R. asked chocking up. "I thought perhaps you wanted Ryan to be Miranda's father figure."

Kendall wiped the fresh tears from her check. "I would love to share the godparent duty with you J.R."

"Ryan will always hold a special place in Miranda's life." Bianca said never taking her right hand off of her daughter. "But you, J.R. have bonded with Miranda as a father with his daughter. You thought she was Bess your daughter."

"Are you really sure about this Bianca." Babe said looking into Bianca's eyes.

"When you thought Miranda was Bess you offered with your whole heart that I would be Bess godmother, and you wanted her name to be Elizabeth Miranda. Even after I stole her from the nursery." Bianca used her free hand to stroke back Babe's long blond hair from her right shoulder. "How can I turn around now that I know that Miranda Mono is safe and alive, and not return the favor to you." She smiled as she looked down at her wide eyed happy baby in Babe's arms.

Maggie watched as Crystal's face worked through all the emotions that she had to go through. Still can't believe that Crystal had known from almost from the start that J.R. and Babe were raising Miranda. I can't believe Crystal WILLING kept mum about the fact that Tad had Doctor Joe do a DNA test. I can't believe Crystal switched the test and said that Miranda was Bess.

"Hear that Miranda? You wouldn't lose the only father you have ever known." J.R. bent his head and gently kissed "his" daughter on the forehead. "I will never leave you. You will never be without a father." He promised as he lifted his head. He looked up into Bianca's smiling teary eyes. "Thank you Bianca."

"You would have done the same." Bianca said with a smile at J.R.

Kendall slightly had her doubts on that note.

"When I thought she was Bess, I didn't want to share her with you." J.R. shook his head.

"I didn't blame you. After all I did kidnap her from the hospital. In your place I would have done the same thing." Bianca reassured J.R.

"All I was concerned with was protecting my daughter against you. I didn't want you to think Bess was your child, Miranda, I didn't want to put that pressure on Bess's sweet and precious head."

"Neither did." Bianca reassured J.R. "I was determined to step back from Bess. I didn't want to give the love I had for Miranda to Bess, I didn't want to be in a place in my heart where I could have easily give MY daughter up all because she was dead."

"Yes my mother did change the labels so that J.R. and I could raise Miranda as our own." Babe said softly. She looked down into Miranda's unblinking eyes. "I know darling, the truth must come  
out." She whispered as she bent down and kissed Miranda gently on the check.

Babe looked back up into J.R. and Bianca's questioning eyes. "I have known that Miranda was Miranda the day before J.R. and I mine wedding and when we christened her Elizabeth Miranda Chandler." She confessed with tears running down her checks.

What! J.R.'s mind was screaming loudly. He was about to speak when Bianca got to her feet.

Bianca quickly got to her feet and stepped past J.R. and held out her arms for her daughter. Babe handed Miranda over without question. Bianca held Miranda close to her and stepped away from  
Babe and J.R. Chandler. She backed over to the fireplace of Kendall's condo staring wide eyed at Babe and J.R. who were looking wide eyed back at her. "You delibately keep the fact that Miranda was alive from me, why?" She finally heard herself ask.

J.R. got up quickly to his feet and with fire in his eyes he looked down at his wife. "That's the last lie you will ever tell Babe!" He walked away from.

J.R. walked to Bianca and told her. "I honestly didn't know Bianca. I'm so sorry. I'm the reason why the truth didn't come out sooner."

Bianca moved away from J.R. "Don't you dare touch me. You can't have my daughter. Miranda is mine. You can't make me walk away from her."

Kendall quickly moved over so she could slip her arms across her sister and niece to protect them from this evil that entered the condo suddenly. She glared at Babe. Hate leaped from her eyes.

"No body is going to take Miranda from you Bianca. I promise." Ryan said from the door way where he had just entered on Babe's confession. He stared wide eyed at the panic stricken Bianca standing near the shocked Kendall.

"I'm so sorry Bianca. I'm so sorry that I willing kept your daughter from you." Babe stood to her feet and with tears falling freely from her face.

Bianca glared into Babe's eyes and saw the pain in them. She knew than what a heartbreaking decision that Babe had to make. All because of J.R. But before she could speak again Babe continued.

"There is no reason why I should have kept you from your daughter after I found out it was MY son who died in the river not your daughter."

Kendall snorted. But she paused as she heard the fact that there was in deed a baby who did die on that tragic night.

Bianca blinked at that. "You had a son?" She whispered. "A sweet and innocent little boy."

Kendall flashed to the night of the helicopter crash. "Are you sure that your son is dead?" She asked softly.

"Paul told me so ..." Eyes wide Babe realized what Kendall was applying. "My son's alive!" She looked tearfully at Bianca holding Miranda. "Of course Paul lied about Miranda's being alive ... than he must be lying about my son being dead." She shook her head. "But why lie about TWO babies dieing and giving the WRONG baby to the WRONG mother."

"You **BELIEVED** Paul Crammer! Your ex - husband. The husband **YOU** were **STILL** married too when you "married" J.R. in San Diego!" Bianca glared into Babe's eyes. "Does Paul have any family?" She dropped her voice as she held Miranda even closer to her.

"Just an over bearing aunt, a ½ sister." Babe said.

**END PART ONE**


End file.
